


30 Day Smut Challenge BRENTRICK/PETERICK

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Peterick - Fandom, brentrick - Fandom
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, 30 Days of Smut Challenge, 30 day challenge, 30 day smut challenge, 30 day writing challenge, 30daychallenge, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Band, Bandom - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Patrick Stump, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fandom, Fanfic, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kink, Kinks, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Party, Peterick, Power Bottom, Power Bottom Patrick Stump, Rope Bondage, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Skype Sex, Smut, Some Fluff, Top Brendon Urie, Top Pete Wentz, brentrick, challenge, fanfics, smut challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I will (TRY TO) post frequently, alternating between Brentrick and Peterick. REQUESTS ARE OPEN!(Discontinued until further notice because I just don't feel well honestly.)





	1. 1. Naked Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to roleplay peterick or brentrick, please message me on tumblr! My tumblr is here: https://unpurifiedrinkingwater.tumblr.com/
> 
> I'm in desperate need of some more roleplay buddies because I lost quite a few, a few years back. Thanks in advanced if you decide to message me! :^D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (If anyone want's to RP Brentrick or Peterick message me here or on my tumblr at unpurifiedrinkingwater!)

Pete was sat at his desk, working on some lyrics and poetry. He was feeling pretty inspired lately, more so then usual, and he was positive it was because he was with Patrick. Patrick brought out the best in him, he was Pete's own golden ticket to a great life. 

Pete hummed quietly and began to write some more words down. He had woken up not that long ago, determined to get some words down into his latest notebook. 

"Petey~" Patrick mumbled from the bed, rolling over to face Pete. The tanner man turned around, placing his pen beside his book.

"Morning Patrick." Pete said with a smile, taking in Patrick's appearance. The short blonde's hair was displaced everywhere and his right cheek was a bright pink from sleeping on it. Patrick smiled back and made grabby hands towards his boyfriend.

"G'morning Petey, come." Patrick replied, giving Pete his best attempt at puppy eyes. Pete couldn't possibly say no. 

"Okay, okay. Someone's needy." The brunette said playfully causing Patrick to pout, his plump bottom lip pushed out.

Pete stood up from his desk and made his way back to Patrick in their bed. He got under the covers with him, laying on his back. 

"Take that off." Patrick asked, well more like commanded, as he gripped the bottom of his boyfriends ratty band tee shirt. 

Pete complied because in all honesty, he'd do anything for Patrick. He threw his shirt somewhere on the floor and faced the blonde. 

Patrick smiled, curling up into Pete's side. The flushed skin on skin contact made the strawberry blonde overtly happy and he loved to compare his skin tone with Pete. It was like they were total opposites and Patrick loved it. Loved it a lot.

"Thank you Panda." Patrick muttered, wrapping his pale arms around Pete's tanned stomach. Pete chuckled lightly, warmth spreading throughout his belly. 

"I love you so damn much Patrick." The brunette said as he ran his nimble fingers through Patrick's messy strawberry blonde hair, relishing in the sensation of his soft locks.

"I love you too Petey." Patrick replied, nuzzling his face in his boyfriends chest, his nose taking in the masculine scent and smiling as Pete continued to comb through his hair.


	2. 2. First Kiss

Brendon was anxious. He hadn't seen Patrick in what felt like years and he was rather eager to catch up with him. Out of all of his friends, the blonde was the most understanding and definitely the most kind and considerate. He was basically an angel. Sassy at times but overall really sweet.

Brendon rushed towards the door upon hearing three knocks. He flattened out his button up then unlocked and opened the door. He was shocked, to say the least. Patrick stood there, a smile on his plump lips. He had gotten a haircut and lost his sideburns and definitely some weight. Brendon always thought Patrick looked cute but now he was hot.

The blonde was wearing a black button up accompanied with a red cardigan and some dark grey skinny jeans with a pair of converse. Of course he also had his signature fedora.

"You look great." Brendon said as he ushered Patrick into his apartment.

"Thanks Brendon, you look great too." Patrick replied, the smile never leaving his face.

Brendon gave the blonde a tour of the giant apartment, hoping he liked the place. Once the tour ended, he and Patrick sat down on the dark leather couch in the living room.

"It's very modern, I like it." Patrick complimented, crossing his leg over the other. Brendon couldn't help but stare at the paler's thighs. They were thick, just like he remembered, and his jeans looked as though they would rip at any moment due to the constriction. The brunette licked his lips and looked back up, hopefully not getting caught staring.

"Thanks." Brendon said, his voice ever so slightly deeper and definitely not noticeable to anyone but himself. 

"So how's the solo album going?" Brendon asked, leaning back against the couch. He rested his arm behind Patrick, hoping it didn't make the blonde uncomfortable. Thankfully it didn't, in fact Patrick slightly leaned into him with a blush dusting his pale cheeks.

"It's good, things are good." Patrick stated, lifting his fedora slightly to run his nimble fingers through his hair. 

Brendon's mind was going a mile a minute, his eyes never leaving the shorter man before him.

"God you look really hot." Brendon covered his mouth with his hand after accidentally saying that out loud.

"Shit I didn't-" Patrick cut the brunette off by shifting closer to him, removing the other's hand from his face. Brendon lightly gulped and stared down at Patrick. 

The blonde smiled, leaning forward and tilting his head up. He placed a gentle kiss on Brendon's lips then pulled back slightly, gauging the brunettes reaction. 

Brendon was shocked for a second, but took the opportunity to kiss him again. He placed his hands on Patrick's waist and pulled him forward, their lips connecting hastily. Eventually they pulled apart when they felt the need to breathe.

Brendon rested his forehead against Patrick's and smiled, taking in the strawberry blonde's appearance. His face was a light red and his lips were slightly swollen.

"Sorry." Patrick mumbled, looking into Brendon's brown eyes. 

Brendon shook his head and grinned then said, "Don't be. I thoroughly enjoyed that."

"Me too.. Can we do it again?" Patrick asked quickly, almost desperately. Brendon laughed and said yes, pulling Patrick impossibly closer.


	3. 3. First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (If anyone want's to RP Brentrick or Peterick message me here or on my tumblr at unpurifiedrinkingwater!)

Patrick and Pete had been dating for a few months now, two months and 12 days to be exact. Not that they were counting or anything. Both teens were really nervous to go 'all the way'. They had kissed and made out with the occasional hand job and blow job in between. However Patrick was ready for more. In fact he was starting to get needy and Pete had taken notice. 

They decided that it was now or never. Well not really but they wanted to do it now.

So that's how they had gotten here, Pete anxiously waiting for Patrick to arrive at his house. His parents were away on vacation because it was Spring break.

Pete jumped off his bed when he heard a knocking on the front door. He practically ran to the living room and unlocked and opened the door quickly. Patrick stood there, his face already a bright red. 

"Hey Pete." Patrick mumbled, entering his boyfriends house.

"Hey babe. You ready?" Pete asked, his heart felt like it was going to pound out of his chest. Pete played things cool and more then half the time he hid away his emotions from the outside world. But this was his first time doing anything with a guy and it was gonna be with Patrick, the cutest fuckin' dude out there. Even with females Pete wasn't too experienced and he prayed to whatever God was out there that things would go smoothly. They had to.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Patrick responded as he glanced at Pete. 'How did I get so lucky?' ran through the blonde's mind. Pete was a total sweetheart to him and he was happy that the brunette was going to be his first.

Pete lead Patrick to his bedroom. He had taken the time before hand to get everything ready. He cleaned up his room, well more like pushed everything on the floor under his bed, and he had taken things out for preparation. Pete made sure to do his research, watching videos on Porn Hub and other random sites. He had a bottle of lube and a pack of condoms sat on his bedside night stand too.

Patrick glanced around and felt his face go hot when his eyes landed on the giant bottle of lubricant and the ribbed condom pack. Just the thought of what Pete was going to do to him made the teenage boy get turned on. 

"Alright.. so let's just." Pete started, gesturing to his and Patrick's clothing.

"Yeah." Patrick agreed then began to take off his clothing. First removing his shirt and then his dark skinny jeans. Pete watched the slightly shorter blonde undress before removing his own clothing.

Pete walked up to Patrick and pulled the boy flush against himself, his tanned arms wrapping around his boyfriends full waist. Patrick nuzzled into Pete, placing his arms on his neck.

Pete dipped his head slightly and placed his lips against the others. The kiss became heated quickly, both boys anxious and needy. The tanner of the two licked his boyfriends plump bottom lip, asking for entrance which he received right away. He darted his tongue into the others mouth, savouring the taste of mint and caramel. 

"You taste so good." Pete mumbled between breaths, his tongue still exploring Patrick's warm mouth. He heard the blonde moan and decided to continue on with things. He unconnected his lips with Patrick's, earning a whimper from him. He placed his lips onto the paler's neck, sucking on the skin and leaving his mark. 

He pushed Patrick on the bed lightly and crawled on top of him, continuously ravishing his boyfriend's neck and collar bone. Patrick's hand gripped Pete's shoulders as he licked down his chest, taking in one of his nipples into his mouth. The blonde involuntarily thrusted his chest forward, keening at the sensation. While Pete sucked and grazed his teeth on the one bud, his hand played with the other, rolling the pink bead between his fingers. 

Patrick's senses were in overload. His body felt all warm and tingly.

"Pete, please~" He hummed out, causing the brunette to chuckle lowly. He pulled away from Patrick and placed a quick kiss to the other's lips. He sat straight up and removed his own boxers quickly. Patrick watched from underneath him, eyeing his boyfriends dick. It wasn't particularly huge but it was thick and tan and Patrick loved it.

Patrick lifted his hips and pulled down his own boxers, kicking them off somewhere on the bed or floor. Pete took in every aspect of his now naked boyfriend. His smooth and milky white skin was pure perfection and he loved how it looked compared to his own.

Pete reached over to his night stand, grabbing the lube and packet of condoms. Patrick stared up at his boyfriend, flushing when they made eye contact. 

Pete tried to remember what he had seen while doing research, and nodded to himself when he finally did. He stroked himself a few times before opening a condom wrapper and placing the rubber on his aching member. Patrick watched in anticipation. 

The brunette opened the bottle of lube, squirting a good amount on his fingers. 

"This will probably feel weird." Pete states as he inserts one finger into Patrick's tight hole. Unbeknownst to Pete, Patrick had already kind of prepared and already knew how it would feel.

Pete moved his finger around a bit then inserted a second one past the tight ring of muscles. He moves his fingers in and out, grazing Patrick's prostate during the process. Patrick yelps and jerks his hips forward, pleasure surging through his spine.

"Fuck Pete, please-" Patrick mewls when Pete brushes his sweet spot again.

Pete bites his bottom lip then pulls his fingers out, watching the pink hole clench. He never thought he'd ever do things with a guy before but he was so into Patrick. He was definitely Patricksexual.

Patrick spread his legs invitingly as he watched Pete lube himself up. The tanner of the two lined himself up with his boyfriend's entrance, his hands resting on the other's full hips. Patrick gripped the black sheets below him once Pete slowly pushed his cock into him. 

Eventually Pete bottomed out, not moving to allow Patrick to get used to his size. Patrick felt unbelievably full and it was such a good sensation. He had used a dildo before (he secretly bought it off amazon) but this was much more different. It was warm and just.. filling. 

"You can move Petey." Patrick mumbled as he looked up at his boyfriend, tightening his grip on the sheets when Pete pulled out then slammed back in.

The brunette started slow, trying to find and set his own pace. Just watching his boyfriend wriggle and moan underneath him set a fire in his stomach and chest, causing him to quicken his thrusts. 

"F-faster Pete please!" Patrick groaned, his legs shaking ever so slightly as he lifted his hips to match with Pete's ramming. Pete groaned as he heard the blonde scream, hitting his prostate head on. 

"Fuck you're so tight." Pete growled lowly, his grip on his boyfriend's hips tightened as he pounded even harder and faster into him. Every clench of muscle just sent a shot of warmth straight to his stomach.

Pete continued his thrusting, groaning every few seconds along with Patrick. 

"I-I'm s-so close, Pete I-" Patrick screamed with pleasure when Pete grounded into his prostate. The blonde's body tensed, his muscles clenching and thighs shaking as he came onto his own stomach and chest. Patrick's tight pink rings of muscles milked Pete out of his orgasm, his own body jolting and freezing in place. 

Both boys rode out their high, Patrick shuddering due to the over-stimulation. Pete pulled out, taking off the condom and tying it then tossing it in the bin next to his disheveled bed. He reached on the floor, grabbing a random article of clothing and wiped Patrick's chest free of his cum. He tossed the clothe in a random direction then plopped down next to his boyfriend.

He turned on his side and pulled Patrick to his chest, his heart still beating quickly.

The blonde smiled lazily up at his boyfriend then said, "That was amazing Pete."

The brunette grinned and gave a chaste kiss to Patrick's sweaty forehead.

"Love you babe."

"I love you too Petey."


	4. 4. Masturbation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (If anyone want's to RP Brentrick or Peterick message me here or on my tumblr at unpurifiedrinkingwater!)

Pete watched from afar, like usual. This was his nightly routine after all. Get home from a stressful day at work, change into something comfortable, then head off to the closest gay strip club, Velvet.

The club was probably one of the most cleanest strip joints in the city and all of the workers looked stunning. But one had instantly caught Pete's eye.

He was a short blonde with a curvy figure. His hips were full and his thighs were creamy and thick. He was absolutely gorgeous.

Pete was thankful that the blonde, who's stripper name happened to be **Angel** , worked almost ever day. If he wasn't there, Pete would probably never come back.

His fascination with the man was new to him. Pete always knew he was gay and had thought he had a type but **Angel** was so different. He liked it.

The policy of the club was ' **You can look but can't touch** ' and Pete respected that, but damn did he want so badly to just graze his tan fingers against the stripper he adored.

Pete watched as **Angel** danced gracefully on the silver pole. Tonight he was wearing a dark red corset along with matching lace panties and knee high boots. He reminded Pete more of a demon, what with his dancing and thrusts. But his face certainly lived up to his name. Wide eyed and full-lipped with flushed cheeks. He looked so innocent but acted so... _naughty_.

The brunette made eye contact with the blonde and the dancing felt so much more personal after that. His thick thighs wrapped around the pole as he leaned back, winking at the crowd. Multiple people were cheering and throwing money on the neon-lighted stage.

As Pete continued to watch, he felt his pants gradually tighten and his stomach start to bubble. Warmth was spreading all throughout his lower half and he had to bite his bottom lip to hold back a groan. He didn't want to miss the show so he waited for **Angel's** performance to end before he quickly went to the public bathroom.

He rushed to an empty stall, the urge to find release outweighing his more rational side. He knew he'd rather be doing this at home but he definitely couldn't wait that long.

Pete undid his belt and unzipped his jeans, allowing them to fall down to his ankles. At this point he was so desperate for his own pleasure that he did not care if anyone walked in on him.

He pulled his cock out of his boxers, the member throbbing in his hand and radiating heat. He held back his groans as he gripped it, his thumb rubbing over the slit of his cock's head.

Pete's whole body shuttered as he tugged at his erection, starting off slow then speeding up quickly. He wanted to get this over with.

His wrist flicked hastily, rubbing every inch of his cock. The brunette let out a strangled moan as he felt his balls clench and released his load onto his hand.

He always felt kind of disgusted after masturbating so he was quick to grab some toilet paper and wipe off his hand.

He tucked his dick pack into his boxers and pulled his pants back up, re-buckling his belt and zipping back up his pants. He let out a sigh as he exited the bathroom stall, making sure to use his clean hand because he was a considerate person.

He went to one of the sinks, turning on the hot water and washing his hands with some soap. He ripped a piece of paper towel from the dispenser and dried off his hands, looking into the mirror and taking in his own appearance. He noticed how his tanned cheeks were lightly flushed and hit bottom lip was swollen and slightly bleeding. Pete shrugged at himself then tossed the used paper towel into the plastic bin, already feeling better then he did when he first returned home from work.


	5. 5. Blowjob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (If anyone want's to RP Brentrick or Peterick message me here or on my tumblr at unpurifiedrinkingwater!)

The group had been on tour for a few weeks now and overall the experience had been fun thus far. Joe and Andy were usually occupied with gaming and joking around, while Pete and Patrick were more laid back.

Half of the time Patrick was sleeping and resting his vocal cords while Pete wrote down songs and poetry. The 4 men just did what they enjoyed in order for the time on the road to pass by quicker.

Currently they were on there way to Las Vegas, Nevada. It was really muggy and hot and Patrick really dreaded heading there. He didn't hold anything against the people that lived in the state, in fact he gave them props because he was so confused as to how people could handle this kind of heat 24/7.

The tour bus came to a halt. They weren't at there destination but the group and driver liked to take breaks every now and again to allow everyone to stretch.

Joe and Andy were the first to leave the bus, headed towards some random food place, leaving Patrick and Pete alone together.

Patrick smiled over at Pete, glad they finally had some alone time. They weren't exactly a couple at the moment but they did 'couple-like' things.

Pete grinned over at the blonde, ushering him to come sit on his lap. Of course Patrick complied. Pete's hands gripped onto Patrick's waist as he tilted forward, kissing the short blonde hastily on the lips. It had been a few days since they were able to do anything together so both men were needy and wanton.

Patrick lifted himself off of Pete when he felt his bulge rub against his ass, sending the tanner man a wink. He squatted between Pete's legs, unzipping his jeans and pulling them down to his thighs. Patrick glanced up at the brunette as he slide off his boxers as well.

Pete's cock twitched as the cool air from the bus touched it. Patrick leaned his head closer, his warm breath fanning the other's pulsing member. The blonde licked his lips, moistening them up in preparation.

His small hands stroked Pete's cock a few times before he placed him in his mouth, licking a stripe up the sensitive skin.

Pete bit his lip as he felt warmth enclose around his dick, his hands automatically going for Patrick's strawberry blonde hair.

Patrick took all of Pete into his mouth. He wasn't sure if it was because he was a singer but he didn't really have a gag reflex which came in handy at times like these.

The blonde hollowed his cheeks as he bobbed his head up and down on Pete's shaft.

"Fuck, Patrick." Pete moaned lowly, fisting the blonde's hair between his fingers and yanking ever so slightly. He didn't want to hurt Patrick but his senses were in overload.

Patrick continued to deep throat the tanner man's cock, his own hands gripping Pete's thighs as he worked his hardest. He was breathing heavily through his nose, moaning quietly every time Pete pulled at his hair.

It didn't take long for Pete to feel warmth bubble in his stomach. "I-I'm close Patrick." Pete groaned, his hips jerking up as he came into the other's inviting mouth.

Patrick swallowed the brunettes seed almost greedily and pulled off of Pete's now softening member with a pop.

The blonde stood up and licked his lips clean.

"I never understood how you can swallow that." Pete joked but he also slightly meant it. He pulled his boxers and jeans up as Patrick plopped down next to him.

"Spitters are quitters Pete." Patrick said playfully and all the brunette could do was laugh.

"You're gross." Pete stated, staring at the man before him with a kind-hearted smile. Of course he didn't really mean that.

"You love me though. I'm gonna go brush my teeth now." Patrick replied, placing a quick kiss on Pete's cheek before he went to the small bathroom to clean himself up.

Pete let out a content sigh as he leaned back on the couch, waiting for Patrick to come back so they could cuddle and talk.


	6. 6. Clothes Taken Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fluff not smut but I really liked the idea so I decided to write this instead. (If anyone want's to RP Brentrick or Peterick message me here or on my tumblr at unpurifiedrinkingwater!)

Patrick constantly degraded himself, always making a joke about his body or appearance in general. Brendon couldn't take it anymore. 

"Honestly I'm disgusting though." Patrick stated with a smile that definitely didn't reach his eyes. Brendon felt his eyebrows furrow and his lips form a pout.

"You need to stop doing this." The brunette said, looking towards the shorter male with all seriousness.

"Doing what?" Patrick asked, confusion present on his full face. 

"Degrading yourself. You're so fuckin' beautiful Patrick... I don't know how you can't see that." Brendon claimed. He meant every word he said. Patrick was absolutely stunning.

"No I'm not." The blonde responded with a shake of his head, his strawberry blonde hair moving in the same motion. He never liked how he looked, ever since he was a child. The teasing from middle school and high school stuck with him into his adulthood. He tried to erase those memories but it was extremely difficult and he figured, if so many people had said it then it must be true.

"Come here." Brendon commanded, pointing in front of himself. Patrick nodded and did as he was told. 

"I'm going to point out every beautiful thing I see." Brendon continued as he lifted Patrick's shirt over his head and tossing it somewhere on the floor.

Patrick was feeling so self-conscious but he trusted Brendon dearly, so he allowed for the brunette to continue.

Brendon grazed his fingers from Patrick's throat all the way down to his stomach. He rubbed his thumb in a circular motion, soothing the pale skin.

"You're skin is perfect." Brendon said as he looked up from his position. Patrick's face felt extremely warm and his mouth was dry. He was afraid to speak so he just nodded his head slightly.

"Every little freckle and birth mark is perfect. Your stomach-" Brendon ran his fingers over Patrick's belly button. "is perfect."

The brunette undid Patrick's jeans and pulled them down, leaving him in just his dark boxer briefs.

"These thighs are beautiful and don't even get me started on your ass." Brendon continued, playfully squeezing one of Patrick's ass cheeks. 

Brendon stood fully up and looked down at Patrick.

"Do you understand that?" He asked the blonde, his brown eyes were full of love. 

Patrick's eyes were watering and he nodded his head yes, reaching out for Brendon and hugging him.

"Thank you Bren." Patrick said, his voice wavering ever so slightly. He wasn't crying because he was sad. He was crying because he felt overwhelmingly happy.

Brendon kept quiet and just ran his long fingers through the blonde's hair, calming him down.

"I love you Patrick. You're fucking beautiful and if anyone even says otherwise, they're blind and they can fuck off." Brendon stated, pulling away from the hug and planting a kiss on Patrick's forehead.

"I love you too Brendon. Now can I get dressed?" Patrick joked, feeling better already.

Brendon just laughed and told him yes. Once Patrick was back in his clothes he plopped down next to the taller man, cuddling into his side. The brunette wrapped his arm around the other, squeezing comfortingly and sighing.


	7. 7. Skype Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place in an ABO universe. (If anyone want's to RP Brentrick or Peterick message me here or on my tumblr at unpurifiedrinkingwater!)

Patrick's whole body was warm. He hated this time of the month, when his heat started to kick in. He constantly wished he was born an alpha or even a beta. He hated being desperate, needy and wanton. He kept up a front but at the end of every month it's like everything broke down. It didn't exactly help that his closest friends were alphas and betas either. 

Whenever one was starting to go into a rut it would trigger his own heat too. It was getting to the point where his suppressants weren't working. It also didn't help that the only medications available were for females. Male omegas were extremely rare and they still didn't know much about them.

That was just Patrick's luck though. 

The blonde stretched in his bed, his whole body aching and just overall really hot. Sweat was starting to form on the back of his neck and it was at times like these where Patrick wished he had shorter hair. He could also feel the stickiness that came with his slick. It was already pouring out of him quickly and he felt like crying. He felt gross and he really really wanted an alphas knot. He shook his head to clear his dirty thoughts.

Patrick opened up his laptop, in need of a distraction. Anything would help. The short male clicked the Skype icon, scrolling through his contacts and trying to see if anyone was online. Luckily someone was. Brendon. He smiled fondly.

He quickly clicked the call button, sitting criss-cross and shifting so that the he wasn't sitting in his pooling slick. 

After a few short rings, Brendon's face popped up on the screen.

"What's up lunchbox?" The brunette joked, his smile fading when he took in Patrick's current state.

"You okay?" He asks, concern ever so present in his brown eyes and tone of voice.

"Yeah, I just really needed a dis-distraction. Fuck." Patrick hunched over when he felt a surge of fire-like heat spread throughout his body.

"Shit, you in heat right now?" Brendon questions, shifting his laptop so that his whole torso and head was in frame. All Patrick could do was nod and whimper.

"What can I do?" The brunette asks. He felt bad for his friend, he really did. But the sight of the short blonde panting and crying got him really hard.

"Jus-just distract me or something. I hate this s-so much." Patrick moaned in the middle of the sentence, quickly covering his mouth and apologizing to his friend.

Brendon's eyes darkened, his pupils drastically widening.

"Fuck Pat do you have toys or something?" Patrick nodded and reached somewhere out of frame. When he plopped back down he had a pretty large vibrator in hand. A pump was connected to it too, no doubt to simulate a knot.

"Take off your clothes." Brendon commanded, the alpha in him kicking into gear. It was hard to control himself, what with the sight on his screen. He could already imagine his friend's scent, seeing as he had smelt it before. It was fruity and sweet and he always wondered if his slick would taste like he smelled. 

"Y-yes Alpha." Patrick replied, quickly pulling off his t-shirt. It was completely soaked with sweat. He tossed the top somewhere on the floor of his bedroom. The blonde then lifted his hips and slipped off his slick-covered boxer briefs. 

The cool air helped soothe Patrick's skin for a few seconds. 

Brendon watched Patrick squirm on screen, wishing he was there to actually comfort him. To knot him and mark him. The brunette bit his bottom lip and felt his erection grow. 

"Use the fake knot, omega." Brendon growled, taking in every movement the blonde made.

Patrick reached behind himself and inserted his fingers into his tight hole, scooping up some slick and rubbing it onto the fake knot. He really didn't need to do that, seeing as his slicken hole was already prepared enough but he wanted it to feel good.

The blonde sat on his knees, placing the vibrator underneath himself. He stared at Brendon as he lowered his ass onto the dildo, the ringed muscles constricting around the foreign rubber object. 

Patrick tilted his head slightly to the side as he took in the fake knot fully. The tip of the dildo already grazing his prostate. 

"S-shit Bren." Patrick stuttered, arching his stomach forward. 

"Turn it on baby." Brendon stated, moving his laptop to his thighs so he could take out his stiff member. He wanted the omega to see him play with himself.

Patrick fumbled with the vibrator's remote, automatically switching it on to the middle setting. His pale body was shaking like a leaf, the head of the vibrator was constantly rubbing against his sweet spot.

"Alpha, please!" The blonde yelped, turning the settings up to high after a few minutes. He lifted himself off of the vibrator then dropped back down onto it quickly, riding the slick-covered dildo like his life depended on it.

Brendon watched his screen in awe, tugging at his cock in a fast pace. He could feel his knot swelling which was new. He'd never had it form while watching porn before, but maybe because it was Patrick made it different.

Patrick grabbed the pump that was lying next to him as soon as he felt like he was close. He turned the pump on, feeling the dildo inflate at the base. 

The blonde's body shuddered as he reached his climax, the now knotted dildo stuck in place and keeping his slick inside. Patrick came all over himself and his bed.

Brendon came as well, his own knot fully formed and in his fist. 

Patrick stared at his alpha friend while he panted quietly.

Both men were quiet for a while. It wasn't uncomfortable, they just were taking everything in. Once the brunette's knot was practically down he spoke.

"You feeling better now?" Brendon asked, shifting his camera so that only his chest and face were on screen. 

"Much." Patrick sighed heavily. He turned off the vibrator and allowed it to deflate before pulling it out of himself. Slick continued to ooze out of his pink tight hole. He tossed the dildo at the end of his bed then went back to his laptop.

"Thank you Brendon." The blonde said, a genuine smile playing at his plump and swollen lips. It surprisingly wasn't awkward and Patrick was glad for that. 

"It was my pleasure." The taller man said, taking in his friends appearance. Patrick's whole body was shiny with sweat and slick and Brendon just wanted to lick every inch of him. 

"I would kill to be with you right now." Brendon continued, making eye contact with Patrick. The blonde blushed and looked down.

"I wish you were here too." He replied, looking back up at the brunette. 

"Can you stay on with me?" Patrick asked as he felt his body heat up again. That was just another thing he hated about heats. They lasted a few days and even after finding release it was short lived. 

"Definitely." Brendon said as he nodded.


	8. 8. Against the Wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (If anyone want's to RP Brentrick or Peterick message me here or on my tumblr at unpurifiedrinkingwater!)

It all happened so quickly and Patrick felt so stupid because of his unpreparedness. It was bound to happen eventually. Him and his friends and technically band-mates were on a small tour that expanded throughout the east coast of the U.S.

They were at one of their last shows of the week. Things were going amazingly swell. The only thing that bothered Patrick was the overwhelming scents of betas and alphas and a few omegas too.

Of course things had to go wrong because that's just the short blondes luck.

One word. Rut.

Someone in the crowd was definitely going through it and Patrick was an extremely sensitive omega. So with that, his heat came a week early.

Patrick didn't think it would happen and his band-mates and him even planned the tour around his heats.

That definitely didn't seem to matter though.

Patrick finished singing, wanting to get off stage as quickly as possible. Being in heat was a dangerous thing, especially when unmated or unmarked. He didn't know anyone in the sea of people and if an alpha got a hint of his scent he knew things would go even farther down hill.

What with Patrick's bad luck, Pete being the wonderful front-man he is, decided to rant about something on stage to the fans. They loved it and usually Patrick did too but right now definitely wasn't the time.

The blonde's body began to shake slightly as he got another whiff of an alpha's rut, his pupils dilating wildly. He could already feel his lower abdomen clutching and that could only mean one thing. Slick. And lots of it.

Patrick quickly interrupted Pete and told their fans that they had to go now. Joe, Andy and Pete were pretty confused to say the least but didn't question the short blonde at first.

To Patrick's surprise, no one really bothered them as they packed their things to leave the venue.

The rest of the band were starting to continuously question Patrick, asking him if he was alright. While he loved their concern, he really was not in the mood and just wanted to head to a hotel as soon as he possibly could.

Joe and Andy had gotten the hint when Patrick ignored them but Pete was on a whole different level.

Patrick trudged while he carried his guitar case out back behind the venue. His whole body felt like it was on fire.  
Pete had followed the cute blonde out side, never ceasing his questions.

Patrick tried his best to ignore Pete but like usual, lady luck was not on his side. He felt his pants thicken with a warm and sticky liquid.

The blonde stopped dead in his tracks when he felt his stomach tense. Pete wasn't far behind him and stopped too when he breathed in. Honey and fruits and all things sweet filled his nostrils. 'Omega.' The brunette thought as he inched his way closer to Patrick.

Pete walked over to Patrick, halting in front of his best friend. He leaned in and placed his nose in the crook of the blondes warm neck.

The taller male closed his eyes and inhaled the delicious smell.  
"I could eat you right now." Pete wasn't sure where that came from but he decided what he said was true.  
Patrick whimpered and felt his knees buckle lightly.  
"A-alpha please." Patrick moaned much to his dismay. He hated being needy and clingy but he definitely had no control over himself at the current moment.

Pete's skinny jeans felt all the much tighter. The tattooed brunette grabbed his best friend, supporting his weight by placing his hands on the paler one's ass.

He rested Patrick against the brick wall of the alley. His mind was in a daze and his alpha instincts were in full drive.

Pete began to suck the pale column that was Patrick's neck, relishing the sweet taste that lingered on his tongue.  
He pulled away after leaving a small bite mark.  
Patrick's whole body was shaking, his small hands firmly gripping Pete's shoulders.  
The brunette placed the blonde down, still holding him up with one hand while he hastily undid his and Patrick's pants.  
Both pairs of jeans and boxers fell to their ankles.

Patrick tilted his head slightly as he watched Pete tug at his erection a few times before quickly aligning himself with his tight pink hole. Patrick wrapped his legs around the brunettes waist as he hoisted him up.

The blondes thighs were covered in slick and he didn't need preparation which he was thankful for.

"I'm gonna knot you and fill you with all of my pups~" Pete growled into his friend's ear, nipping it afterwards.  
"Yes, yes alpha please!" Patrick nodded extremely quickly, his voice oozing neediness.

Pete thrusted past the tight ring of muscles, savoring the heat that wrapped around his length.  
"Fuck you're so tight." Pete ushered, setting up a pace.

The position both men were in was extremely uncomfortable but they couldn't complain. Patrick's back hurt like a motherfucker and Pete's legs were already starting to tire and feel sore.

The blonde shifted himself, screaming when the brunette rammed straight into his prostate. Patrick's body was convulsing, the heat spreading throughout his entire body. It was like fire was coursing in his veins rather then blood.

Pete felt his knot forming but continued to pound into the small blonde's ass, closing his eyes and taking in every sensation. The warmth radiating off of Patrick's body, the clenching of muscles around his cock and the cool breeze that gently grazed his tanned skin.

After a few more thrusts, Patrick came with a jolt and strangled moan. His body felt instantly cooler and he felt relieved. He knew it was only for the moment and that his heat would spike up again but he was content with how he felt now.

Pete made sure to pull out before his now fully formed knot could get stuck in Patrick. He loved the blonde man but he didn't exactly want children, at the moment anyway.

"Thank you Pete." Patrick whispered as Pete placed him down and pulled up both of their pants.

The blonde's legs were still shaky so Pete made sure to help him back to the bus, carrying his guitar case as well.

Joe and Andy looked up from their seats when Pete and Patrick entered the tour bus.  
"Took you two long enough." Andy joked, raising an eyebrow.

Joe just shook his head and chuckled as he watched Patrick's face turn beet red. Pete just scratched the back of his neck and apologized.

The blonde rushed towards the back bunkers of the bus and closed the curtains behind himself.

Pete sat down on the couch and sighed.  
"How was it?" Andy asked with a smirk playing at his lips.

"Ew dude I'm not talking about that with you." Pete's nose scrunched up.

Both Andy and Joe just laughed their asses off and continued to tease Pete until Patrick came back out in cleaner clothes.


	9. 9. Doggy Style

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (If anyone want's to RP Brentrick or Peterick message me here or on my tumblr at unpurifiedrinkingwater!)

Brendon and Patrick had been rooming together for a couple of months now and everything was going great. Both men had a lot of things in common so they bonded rather quickly.

While it was really rare for omegas and alphas to be in the same dorm section, it was even more so for the two species to live together in the same room. It had to be that way though because the university had no more living quarters left for the blonde omega. 

The university made sure to room Patrick with an alpha that was down to earth and didn't flaunt his power. At first, the blonde was extremely scared to room with an alpha, especially after all of the rumors and experiences he's had. But Brendon was the exact opposite of his expectations. He was rather sweet and understanding. Crazy at times, but overall he took other people's feelings into consideration before doing anything. He was extra careful around the omega.

Usually Patrick's heat was on schedule and that's why during those few days Brendon would stay with a friend. Unfortunately Patrick's heat came early. Way too early. 

 

The blonde woke up when a searing pain shot through his spine. The room was completely dark except for the small sliver of moon light that came through the blinds.

His small body was shaking like a damn leaf and he tried his best to stay quiet because Brendon was literally just across the room in his own bed.

Patrick whimpered and bit his lip when he lifted his hips, sweet scented slick slathered his ass, thighs and now his sheets. He tilted his head back and sighed, flipping onto his stomach.

He wanted friction- no, needed friction. The blonde wiggled his ass in the air as he rubbed his chest on his bed, his rose-bud nipples grazing the soft fabric.

Patrick bit back his wanton tears, palming himself through his boxer briefs and playing with one of his nipples. The room was hot, way too hot.

Brendon shifted in his bed, his nose sniffing at the air. The scent of honey and fruits filled the small room and invaded the tall brunettes senses. He looked over at his friend's bed, taking it all in.

The small blonde's large ass was swaying in the air and little pants were leaving his mouth. He looked like he was glowing because of the moon light. Brendon felt his boxers tighten when Patrick let out a strangled moan.

"Patrick?" Brendon said the other's name, standing up from his own bed to get closer to the omega.

"Sh-shit, I-I'm sorry Bren." The small blonde muttered quickly, still palming himself with his small hand.

The brunette swallowed thickly as he reached his friend's bed. Now that he was closer he couldn't look away. Patrick was beautiful, all on display. His blonde hair was matted to his forehead and the thin layer of sweat that coated his body made his skin shimmer.

Brendon suddenly felt hungry. He needed a taste of the omega.

He stood on his knees on Patrick's bed, running his long fingers along the blonde's spine. The brunette leaned forward, licking down Patrick's back and gripping his wide hips.

"Alpha~" Patrick mewled, raising his ass even further in the air and wiggling it tantalizingly.

Brendon pulled down the blonde's boxers and took off his own, tossing the dampened material on the wooden floor.

He moved his face to be leveled with Patrick's entrance. Clear liquid was leaking profusely from the small pink hole that was clenching around nothing. The brunette licked a stripe over the puckering hole, savouring the sweet taste that rested on his tongue.

"You're delicious, omega." Brendon whispered when he pulled away. His cock was already fully hard and aching. The taller male placed his left hand on Patrick's hip while he tugged at his own erection with the other. 

Patrick keened as he rubbed his chest on the bed and raised his ass even farther in the air, begging for the alpha to just fuck and knot him already.

Brendon grinned and nipped at the back of the blonde's neck then aligned himself with his entrance. He wasted no time, pounding right into the omega. He tried to go slow but his instincts were taking over. 'Knot, mark, knot, mark-' was all that was running through the tall alpha's mind. He couldn't think straight at all.

Patrick screamed when Brendon hit his prostate, dark spots lined his vision. He'd had sex before but it never felt as good as this. 

Patrick had a little bit of a crush on his alpha friend and may or may not have fantasized about having his pups but that was besides the point. This was like an honest to God dream come true for the little omega.

The blonde continued to moan as Brendon slammed into his prostate, slick was pouring out of him and getting everywhere and his small cock was leaking precum on his sheets. He was overloaded with so much sensations and emotions and he felt dazed and light headed. He was ecstatic.

"I'm gonna knot you and fill you up with so many pups." Brendon growled in the blonde's ear as he thrusted. His fingers were dug deep into Patrick's milky hips and he could just imagine the small omega's stomach protruding, carrying his children.

Patrick's body jolted as he screamed, cumming all over his bed. Brendon's knot was fully formed and stuck in Patrick's tight hole. The ringed muscles constricted around the alpha's length as he came into him.

The blonde's thighs gave out and he fell chest first on his bed, panting and looking over his shoulder. A smile formed on Patrick's plump and reddened lips as he eyed the alpha. His heart felt like it was going to rip his rib cage apart from the inside, he was so happy. He had never felt so full before in his life.

Brendon leaned forward and planted small kisses onto the blonde's sweat-covered back.

It took only 10 minutes for his knot to deflate and he was able to pull out. Sticky slick and cum oozed out of the small omegas abused hole. He didn't care for the mess as he laid down beside Patrick, pulling the shorter male into his chest.

"My omega, all mine." Brendon muttered, biting softly at Patrick's pale neck. The blonde moaned quietly when the taller man grazed his canines on his sweet spot just under his ear.

Patrick shifted, turning around to face his alpha. He liked how that sounded. His alpha.

He placed gentle kisses on Brendon's neck and chest, enjoying the warmth. It was nothing like the heat he experienced. It was comforting and cozy and he loved it. Loved Brendon.

(Sorry if this chapter is sloppy! I'm really tired.)


	10. 10. Dom/Sub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (If anyone want's to RP Brentrick or Peterick message me here or on my tumblr at unpurifiedrinkingwater!)

(Light BDSM)

Patrick blinked under the blindfold, anxiety and eagerness coursed through him like heroine.

"You remember your safe words?" Pete asked in a whisper, his warm breath fanning across the blonde's ear. Patrick nodded but gasped when his dom yanked his hair.

"You will speak when I ask you a question." Patrick could picture the look on Pete's face and felt his cock twitch slightly under his black laced panties.

"Yes Sir." The blonde responded quickly with the nod of his head, his strawberry blonde hair moved with him. 

"Good boy." He could feel Pete's tanned fingers running down his face and stopping at his neck. He squeezed the pale column lightly, earning a low moan from the sub. 

Patrick didn't mind wearing a blindfold but he definitely preferred watching his dom more then anything else. 

"Lift your hips." Pete commanded and Patrick did just that. He raised his hips up while the other male slide off his panties. The cool air brushing against his aching member was rather soothing and he let out a sigh.

He wanted to touch himself but knew better. He'd already tried that before and had gotten his hands tied up. He liked being tied up but he would much rather be able to hold onto Pete while they fucked.

"You're being such a good boy." The tan dom stated, gripping the paler male's thick thighs. Patrick could hear the bed creaking under them and anticipated what his reward would be. He loved being rewarded.

The blonde's legs were lifted and rested on Pete's shoulders. Patrick bit his bottom lip and fisted the sheets underneath him.

The little sub could feel his dom's scruff tickle his thighs and let out a huff of air through his nose. Kisses were placed on his thighs, getting closer and closer to his tight entrance.

Pete moved his hands to grip tightly on Patrick's full waist, holding him in place. The blonde was known to get a little too eager whenever he got eaten out. In fact he almost suffocated Pete while riding his face. It was cute but he still had to punish him.

Patrick whined when Pete placed a gentle kiss over his puckering entrance. 

The tanner male ran his tongue around the ringed muscles, rimming Patrick. He enjoyed teasing his sub and burning every reaction into his mind. 

Pete decided he'd stop teasing the cute blonde and inserted his tongue, twisting it slightly and running it along the inside walls. He ate out his sub for a few minutes, basking in the pants and moans escaping the shorter male's plump lips. His grip on the other's hips tightened when he tried to wiggle.

Pete pulled away, saliva dripping out of Patrick's entrance and trailing down his ass. It was a sight to behold and the brunette took a mental photo of it.

"Sir~" The blonde whined when Pete pulled away, leaving him a wanton mess.

Pete knew that Patrick liked to have eye contact when they had sex so he untied the dark blindfold that was covering the blonde's beautiful eyes.

"You're such a good sub, baby." Pete said, rubbing his thumb on Patrick's cheek and feeling the heat that came along with the blush that scattered across his face.

"Thank you sir." Patrick said with a smile, taking in every inch of his dom. 

Pete shifted himself between Patrick's legs, reaching over the shorter male to grab the bottle of lube that was sat on the night stand. He popped open the cap and placed a good amount onto his hand before putting back the half-empty bottle. They went through lube like crazy, needing to buy a new one almost every week.

The older male rubbed the sticky liquid onto his cock, tugging slightly and maintaining eye contact with the blonde. Patrick bit his lip and stared with wide eyes and flushed cheeks.

Once Pete felt like he was thoroughly prepped, he aligned himself with Patrick's awaiting entrance. He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss onto the blonde's lips before pushing into him. He was tight, really tight. Even after all of the rounds of sex they've had.

Pete started slow, allowing Patrick to get used to his size. He set his own pace, thrusting in and out hard and fast. His one hand gripped the blonde's waist and the other adjust his legs, lifting his ass up higher.

"F-fuck!" Patrick yelped when Pete ground into his prostate. His pale hands found their way to Pete's toned shoulders and gripped tightly, his nails digging in just the slightest.

"Naughty boy." The dom growled, pounding into his sub faster and with much more determination. He wanted to see him wither and squirm beneath him, begging for him.

"P-please, fu-ck!" Patrick tilted his head back and screamed, trying to keep eye contact with Pete. His short body ached in all the right places and his thighs felt like they were on fire.

"H-harder!" Patrick yelled, moving his hips in time with Pete's thrusts. The slightly taller male complied, going impossibly faster and pounding into the blonde with as much force he could muster up.

"You're a little slut, huh?" Pete asked as he leaned forward while pounding into his sub, biting and nipping at the other's neck.

"I-I'm your sl-slut!" Patrick's whole body shook as a wave of pleasure crashed through him like a tidal wave.

"I'm gonna-" Patrick knew he needed permission to cum so he did his best to hold on.

"Go ahead, cum for me. Cum for daddy." Pete growled under his breath as he felt his own orgasm rising, his balls clenching and ready to release.

Patrick screamed as he came all over his stomach and chest, panting loudly afterwards. Pete came shortly after Patrick, riding out their highs before pulling out. 

His legs hurt but he paid no attention to the slight ache. He ran his fingers soothingly over the bruises that were forming on his sub's milky white hips.

"You did so good today." Pete praised, kissing Patrick on the lips.

"Th-thank you." Patrick murmured, still trying to catch his breath.

"I'll get the bath ready for us, okay?" 

"Mhm." 

 

Pete set up the bathtub, making sure the water was warm enough to soothe both his and Patrick's muscles. Once the the tub was filled to the brim and full of bubbles, he went and carried Patrick into the bathroom with him.

He placed the blonde gently into the bath and sat behind him, his stomach pressed right into Patrick's back.

He planted small kisses along his sub's neck as he washed himself and the other.

When they were both cleaned, Pete got out first and dried himself before taking out Patrick and drying his body and his strawberry blonde hair with a towel.

They didn't bother getting dressed, instead they cuddled up naked together on their bed and let sleep take over.

(Sorry it's short, I'm really tired currently and haven't eaten dinner in over 3 days lol.)


	11. 11. Kitchen Scene (Flour)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (If anyone want's to RP Brentrick or Peterick message me here or on my tumblr at unpurifiedrinkingwater!)

Brendon let out a sigh as he neared his and Patrick's apartment door. He was glad to be home, and in all honesty he just wanted to see his cute ass boyfriend.  
The tall brunette pulled out his house key and unlocked the door, closing it shut behind himself after he entered. He could hear a faint singing so he followed the sound.

 

Patrick was in the small but cozy kitchen baking who knows what. He was in a plain white t-shirt and short black shorts that landed just below his ass. He was also covered in flour.  
Brendon smiled at the scene in front of him. While the short blonde was turned around, Brendon stalked over, wrapping his long arms around his waist.

 

"Hey baby." He greeted, resting his chin atop of the others head.  
"Hi Bren." Patrick replied, shifting himself so he was facing the taller male. Brendon smiled down at him.

 

"You've got flour on your cheek." The brunette stated with a chuckle, swiping away the white powder with his large thumb. Patrick's face heated up at the gentle touch. He stood up on his tippy-toes, leaning in to give his boyfriend a kiss.

 

The kiss started out slow but got heated rather quickly. Brendon lifted Patrick and placed him on top of the counter. The granite was cool on the blonde's milky white thighs. Brendon placed himself between his boyfriends legs and rested his hands on the others hips.

 

The brunette ran his tongue over Patrick's plump bottom lip, asking for entrance which he quickly received. Both of their tongues danced together, fighting for dominance.  
Patrick moaned quietly into the others mouth. They pulled away to catch their breath. Brendon soon placed his mouth on the blonde's neck, sucking and lightly nibbling the pale column. Patrick let out a shaky moan when the tall brunette sucked a hickey at his sweet spot, just below his ear.

 

"Mmm, I love your little moans." Brendon muttered. He moved his hands to the hem of Patrick's shirt, lifting it above his head and throwing it somewhere on the kitchen floor. Brendon sucked his way down Patrick's chest, placing sloppy kisses across the pale skin.

 

He latched his lips onto one of Patrick's nipples, grazing his teeth slightly on the hardening bud. While his mouth worked on one nipple, his hand tended to the other. Rubbing and tugging the small pink bead between his thumb and index finger.

 

The blonde's body jolted as the pleasure went straight to his spine and cock. Patrick enjoyed this form of teasing but he really just wanted to get on with the fucking already.  
"Brendon." Patrick whimpered as he pushed his chest forward. Brendon pulled his mouth away and looked up at the blonde with a raised brow.

 

"Can we just fuck already, please?" Patrick asked with a slight whine. While some may find this annoying, the brunette loved when his boyfriend got needy and whiny.  
"Anything you want baby." Brendon replied, pulling down Patrick's shorts and tossing them the same way he did with his shirt. The blonde leaned his body back on the counter, displaying his body for the other. Brendon hastily removed his own clothing then went back to Patrick.

 

"You're so fucking pretty." He stated as he lowered himself. He gave a tantalizingly slow lick to Patrick's tight pink hole, watching the ring of muscles flutter at the sensation.  
Brendon licked a few more stripes against his boyfriend's hole then slowly pushed his tongue past the tight ringed muscles. He ate out Patrick for a minute or two then slide in his finger as well. He wiggled his tongue and finger for a bit then added a second finger. He scissored Patrick until he felt he was ready.

 

Patrick was leaned on his elbows, watching Brendon eat him out and finger him at the same time. Quiet moans escaped his lips every few seconds.  
The brunette pulled away, licking his lips and savouring the taste of his boyfriend. He spit on his hands then rubbed his dick, lubing it up to the best of his ability.

 

"Ready baby?" He asked Patrick as he aligned himself with the blonde's now stretched hole.  
"Mhm." Patrick was panting with anticipation, his own dick stood against his stomach and leaking precum.

 

Brendon gripped Patrick's hips then slowly pushed his cock into the his warm and tight hole. The muscles clenched around his length and he'd be lying if he said it didn't feel amazing.  
The blonde let out a long moan when Brendon pulled out and slammed back into him. He started his thrusts slow then picked up the pace, grip tightening on the other's freckled white hips. He definitely left bruises and for a second he feels bad but then remembers Patrick telling him that he enjoyed them. He was his and the marks were just proof of that.

 

Patrick met with Brendon's thrusts, shifting himself slightly so that the tall brunette was pounding right into his prostate.  
"Fuck Bren-" Patrick moaned out, his head tilted back. Sweat dripped down his neck, making his porcelain-like skin shimmer in the kitchens light.

 

The blonde felt his whole body tense, his hole tightened around Brendon's dick as he came. The white sticky fluid coating his stomach and some of his chest.  
Brendon could feel Patrick's muscles clench around his dick, milking him as he too orgasmed. They rode out their their orgasms until their bodies began to ache.  
The brunette slowly pulled out, watching as his cum leaked out of the other's hole.

 

Patrick hummed in delight as Brendon peppered him with soft kisses.  
Eventually they cleaned themselves and the kitchen up then cuddled on their bed together afterwards.

 

Brendon placed a kiss atop of Patrick's head as they laid together. He couldn't help but stare at his boyfriend. He loved how small he was, how his strawberry blonde hair curled at the tips and he really loved the freckles that dusted his skin. His favourite thing about Patrick though, were his eyes. The bright blue colour stood out beautifully and held all of his emotions.

 

"Patrick you are so fucking gorgeous." Brendon whispered, watching the other man's face turn a shade of ruby red. Patrick lifted his head and planted a chaste kiss to the brunettes lips.

"Love you Brenny." He said as he fluttered his eyes closed.

 

"I love you too Patrick." He replied and nuzzled his face in the blondes soft locks.


	12. 12. Shower Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (If anyone want's to RP Brentrick or Peterick message me here or on my tumblr at unpurifiedrinkingwater!)

Patrick sat up lazily in bed, stretching his arms above his head and yawning. He was never really a morning person but he'd been waking up earlier because of Brendon.

The blonde smiled over at his boyfriend, taking in his peaceful yet disheveled appearance. His dark hair was spiked up everywhere, every strand misplaced. It was cute. Patrick ran his fingers through Brendon's dark brown hair and planted a gentle kiss to his forehead before getting up to take a quick shower.

He picked up the dirty clothes that littered their bedroom and walked towards the decent sized bathroom. He didn't bother closing the door behind him because he was comfortable with his significant other. He hummed as he tossed the clothes in the wooden basket then went over to the shower and turned the faucets.

He waited a few minutes for the water to heat up. The struggles of living in a city apartment. Patrick didn't mind though. He placed his hand under the pressurized water, nodding when it felt warm enough. He slipped out of his panties then threw them into the hamper.

He stepped into the shower, sighing contently as the warm drops of water hit his skin and dowsed his strawberry blonde hair. He stood there for a few minutes, just relishing in the warmth that cascaded him.

Patrick yelped when he felt arms snake around his waist but quickly melted into the touch, knowing it was just Brendon.

"You scared me." He hummed, turning his head slightly to look at the brunette who just smiled in return.

"M'sorry baby." Brendon replied, rubbing lovingly on his boyfriends pale hips.

"You look beautiful all wet." Patrick's face heated up at the rather dirty compliment. The shorter male shifted himself so he was facing his boyfriend. 

Brendon smirked and lowered his head, connecting his lips with Patrick's soft ones. They kissed in sync, slowly and sensually. The heated water adding to the whole experience.

The blonde pulled away for a second to catch his breath then went right back to his boyfriend. The kiss escalated pretty quickly with the taller male slipping his tongue past the other's lips. 

The two tongues danced together, taste buds rubbing against one other. Both savoured the taste of each other's mouths and the warm saliva that connected them.

Brendon pulled away from Patrick's lips then placed them on his pale collarbone. He brunette sucked on the wet skin, lightly grazing his teeth over the soon to be forming bruise. He continued down the pale blonde's chest, sucking away and leaving purple and red marks across the perfect porcelain skin. 

Brendon's heated mouth took one of Patrick's nipples into it, biting slightly on the pink forming bud. Patrick tilted his head back and let out a quiet little moan. His chest was extremely sensitive and he loved when his boyfriend played with it.

Patrick reached his arms to wrap around Brendon's neck. He pulled gently at the dark hair of the other's nape causing him to groan. 

The brunette licked a stripe up Patrick's sternum then pulled back. 

"Turn around for me?" Brendon asked, gazing into Patrick's blue and green eyes. His eyes were beautiful, the pupils surrounded by a small ring of a golden brown. 

Patrick nodded yes then turned his body around, getting into the position he knew Brendon wanted. His pale hands were rested on the tiled wall and his back was slightly arched, his plump ass on full display for his boyfriend.

"I love your cute ass." He said, placing light kisses down the blonde's spine and eventually on his ass. Patrick bit down on his bottom lip when he felt Brendon's tongue invade his entrance.

"Shit Bren." He keened, trying to push farther down on his tongue. The brunette ate out his boyfriend for a few minutes, his soft moans echoing throughout the bathroom. He placed his hands on the paler male's hips, gripping them tightly as he pulled away.

Patrick looked back and panted lowly, water dripping down his forehead and getting into his eyes. He didn't mind at all.

Brendon placed a rough kiss on Patrick's lips while he aligned himself with the blonde's tight hole, the head of his cock teasing the other's entrance.

"You okay?" The taller of the two asked before going any further. Patrick simply nodded yes, loving how caring and concerned his boyfriend was. It was the simple things like this that made Patrick fall even harder for the tall brunette.

Brendon gave a small smirk in return then pushed himself into Patrick's tight and awaiting ring of muscles. The warmth that wrapped around his cock was practically heavenly and he couldn't help the grunt that escaped past his lips. The blonde's body was slightly tensed but quickly relaxed and that was Brendon's que to continue.

He pulled out slowly, leaving just the tip in before pushing back inside of Patrick. The blonde's hands formed fist as he let out loud whimpers and whines.

Brendon hastily set a quick pace, thrusting faster after each one. He knew his boyfriend well, positioning himself just so. 

The small blonde let out a loud scream, squeezing his eyes shut as Brendon slammed right into his prostate, rubbing the sensitive nerve perfectly. Patrick's thighs shook ever so slightly just from the pleasure alone. He could barely hold himself up and he was grateful for the brunette's grip on his hips because he probably would've collapsed on the tub floor.

"Fuck B-Brendon har-harder!" Patrick whined, rocking his ass to meet with every thrust he received. The constant rubbing on his prostate was sending him right over the edge and boy did he love it. He could feel his own nails digging into the palms of his hand as he tried to control himself.

Patrick's whole body tensed as he felt his orgasm rush through him. It was like a giant wave crashing in stomach, heat pooling in the lower pit of it. He felt all kinds of warm.

"Cum for me baby." The tall brunette quietly growled in the small blonde's ear as he felt his own orgasm bubble beneath him. 

"Fuck-" Patrick screamed quiet loudly as he came, the sticky white liquid shooting out in ribbons on the tiled shower wall. His legs wobbled as Brendon continued to thrust into him. 

Not long after, the brunette felt his own balls clench and the bubbling feeling in his stomach shot through his body. He came in Patrick's tight and warm asshole, his grip tightening even more so as he rode out his high.

He pulled out after a few minutes and gently turned and lifted the small blonde to face him.

He smiled at Patrick's bright red face, planting sloppy wet kisses on both cheeks.

They took their time cleaning each other, just enjoying the other's presence. It was relaxing and comforting being in each other's arms.

"Perfect way to wake up, huh?" Brendon teased as he scrubbed Patrick's beautiful strawberry blonde hair.

"Mm, I'm really tired now actually." Patrick replied quietly, glaring playfully at his tall boyfriend.

"We'll go back to sleep then." The brunette responded with a toothy grin. 

"That sounds like a good idea."


	13. 13. Tease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (If anyone want's to RP Brentrick or Peterick (or other ships) message me here or on my tumblr at unpurifiedrinkingwater!)

Pete stood with his arms crossed over his chest, watching the party before him unfold. Multiple teen bodies swayed to the loud, pumping bass of some random pop song and the smell of cheap perfumes and colognes wafted through the cramped rooms.

Pete enjoyed parties most of the time but he just wasn't it feeling it tonight and he had an inkling of a reason as to why. His gaze never faltered on the short blonde who was casually grinding his ass against another dude. It made his stomach bubble. 

The brunette wasn't really the type to get jealous but he knew that that was what he was currently feeling. He decided to bite the bullet and get himself another drink, headed off to the less-crowded kitchen. He opened the packed cooler and grabbed a random can of alcohol, popping the lid and taking a large swig. The cool liquid was oddly refreshing and the slight burning sensation that traveled down his throat made him happy.

Pete chose to finish his drink in the kitchen because it held far fewer people, the select bunch only being couples making out on the counter tops and in the corners of the room. He envied them just as much as he hated them. He was taken out of his thoughts when he entered. Patrick. The short blonde who was way too cute for his own good.

The tattooed teen eyed the other over the top of his can, taking a small sip as he stared. Patrick smiled when their eyes connected. It wasn't like in the movies where eye's collided and all of a sudden both people held so many emotions and feelings towards the other. The only thing that crossed both of their minds was pure attraction.

The blonde slowly walked towards the brunette, his blue-green eyes wide and almost innocent like.

"Hi." Patrick greeted, leaning against the counter beside Pete. Of course he already knew who the tattooed teen was. He wasn't at the top of the high school food chain but he was pretty close. He was the grunge-kid who smoked pot with his friends behind the school. Patrick in turn thought that Pete was overtly cool, maybe that was just his thing though. He's always had a thing for bad boys and druggies. The latter of the two was something he definitely needed to get over. 

Pete raised a brow then lowered his drink, holding it at stomach height.

"Hi." Pete greeted back almost in an unsure manner. He didn't think Patrick would have ever talked to him, let alone at a party. But he was definitely not going to miss this opportunity.

"You don't seem like the party type." Pete stated with a hum, shifting himself to slightly face the other. 

"Haven't you ever heard of the saying 'Don't judge a book by it's cover'?" Patrick asked with a swish of his drink. He brought the red solo cup up to his plump lips and took a long sip, the clear beverage dripping from the side of his mouth. He tentatively licked his lips afterwards and smiled up at Pete who looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"You little tease." Pete muttered under his breath, shaking his head slightly. 

"Hmm. I saw you watching me before." Patrick said as he tossed his now empty cup onto the counter behind him.

"You did?" The brunette asked. He wasn't exactly embarrassed to be caught staring, though that was just his personality. He never really cared when it came to things like that.

"Mhm. Did you like what you saw?" The blonde questioned, shifting over so that his elbows were resting on the granite counter and his back was arched slightly.

Pete would be lying if he said he wasn't surprised. Patrick didn't come off as the type to be this openly flirty and risque. It was kind of a turn on. He wasn't sure if that was the alcohol in his system talking or if he actually thought that.

"Maybe I did." Pete responded, playing along. 'Might as well' he thought. No harm no foul in doing so.

Patrick tilted his head and stood up straight, staring right into Pete's whiskey brown eyes. 

"Wanna go upstairs?" The shorter blonde asked, placing his arms behind his back and playing with his fingers. 

"Lead the way." Pete whispered in Patrick's ear then pulled away with a smirk. The blonde simply nodded and made his way out of the kitchen with Pete in tow. 

It was somewhat hard getting upstairs because of how crowded it was but they eventually made it. The music was more drowned out on the upper level, moans and grunts could be heard coming from the multiple closed doors that lead to guest bedrooms.

Pete followed Patrick and both stopped once they neared an empty room, the white door wide open. The bedroom looked clean enough and both teens were glad of that.

Patrick pulled Pete into the room by his wrist and shut and locked the door behind them. One thing Patrick did not want was some drunk couple walking in and ruining the moment.

"Let's get this shit started then." Pete said as he snaked his arms around Patrick's waist. He placed his lip's onto the other's semi-forcefully. His mouth tasted like cherry chap-stick and liquor. It was a strange combination but it oddly worked. 

Pete licked Patrick's soft bottom lip then took it into his mouth, biting ever so slightly. The blonde quietly moaned and parted his lips for Pete's invading tongue, savouring the taste of alcohol. Their tongues rubbed against each other hungrily, lust overpowering any other emotion or feeling. They acted on instinct alone.

Patrick pulled away to breath, taking in big gulps of air. The blonde keened when Pete began to suck and bite on his neck. He felt all tingly and it was nice. He placed his arms around Pete's neck and held onto him firmly when he felt his knees start to wobble.

Pete's kisses trailed further down the blonde's pale column until he reached his collar bone. He gripped the shorter male's t-shirt and pulled away to lift it over his head. He did the same with his own top and tossed it somewhere on the carpeted floor.

He had seen Patrick change in the locker room but he had never been close enough to get an actual good look. His chest was a milky white and his nipples were a light pink, a beautiful contrast to the skin that surrounded them. He was mostly hairless except for the light peach fuzz that lead from his navel and hid behind his black skinny jeans.

"Fuck you're gorgeous." Pete stated as he began to undo his own jeans. Patrick's face flushed a bright red at the compliment. He bent forward and took off his converse and then his jeans, leaving himself in just his overtly tight boxer briefs. 

When he looked back up again, Pete was right in front of him in just his boxers as well. The tattooed teen went right back to where he left off, sucking on the pale skin of the blonde's chest. He ran his tongue down the smooth skin before taking one of his nipples into his mouth. His teeth grazed the forming bud and Patrick arched his chest into Pete's face. He didn't mean to do that so aggressively but his body did it on it's own accord. 

Pete's hand worked on the other pink bead, paying attention to both hardened nipples. He enjoyed feeling Patrick squirming.

The brunette pulled away for the second time, looking at his work. The short blonde's chest was covered in red marks and his cute nipples were a darker pink then before.

Pete gripped Patrick up by his thighs and carried him over to the neatly made bed that sat along the back wall. He placed him down gently then got on top him, supporting his own weight with one of his arms. He used the other to pull down Patrick's boxer briefs then his own, leaving them both naked. 

Patrick took in all of Pete's tattoos and he wondered how he had gotten them given he's only 17 and already has so many. They were quite fascinating and he just wanted to reach out and run his fingers along the khol-coloured ink lines. The most intriguing tattoo was the one under his belly button, or so the blonde thought anyway.

"I like your tattoos." He breathed, looking up into Pete's eyes.

"That's good." The brunette responded, then continued.

"I don't have any condoms or lube." Patrick gave him a reassuring smile.

"Check my pant's pocket on the floor. I don't have lube but we can make do." The short blonde said with a playful wink. Pete grinned then stood up and searched through Patrick's black skinny jeans. He huffed through his nose when his fingers grasped onto a small set of condoms.

"You were that certain that you'd be getting some?" Pete teased as he went back over to the bed and settled himself over Patrick. The blonde just bit his lip and smiled before reaching out and gripping Pete's cock in his small hand. He flicked his wrist a bit before grabbing the condom package out of Pete's hand and opened it with his teeth. 

He kept his eyes on the brunette's face as he slid the condom over his erection, giving a light tug to make sure it was fit on properly.

"You're good at that." Pete stated with a groan when Patrick's hand pulled away.

"So I've been told." The blonde stated playfully, spreading his legs invitingly. The tattooed teen raised an eyebrow and smirked before placing three fingers in front of Patrick's mouth.

"Open up and suck." He said and Patrick complied, taking in the three digits and coating them evenly in an excessive amount of saliva. He never took his eye's off of Pete's, the eye contact making everything all the more sensual and dirty.

Patrick hummed around his fingers and pulled off of them with a quiet pop, giving one last kitten lick and nodding at Pete.

Pete ran one of his slicked fingers along Patrick's entrance before sliding it inside of him. He moved it around a bit before adding a second digit, stretching the tight ring of muscles. He added in a third finger just for precaution, fingering the tight hole until he felt like he loosened him up enough. 

He pulled out his fingers and wiped them on the bed sheets before he gripped onto Patrick's full hips with on of his hands. He was still using the other to support his own weight.

Pete lined up the tip of his cock with Patrick's asshole. He looked at the blonde for consent to go further. Patrick simply nodded and held onto Pete's shoulders. 

The brunette pushed himself in slowly, eventually bottoming out. 

"You okay?" Pete asked when he saw Patrick's eyes watering. The blonde bit his lip and nodded yes.

"M'okay. You can move." He said slightly strained, willing his muscles to relax. 

"Alright." Pete stated as pulled out slowly then pushed back in. He started off slowly, setting up a comfortable pace. 

"Damn you're tight as hell." Pete growled under his breath. Patrick let out quiet little moans and arched his back so Pete had more access.

"F-faster Pete~" Patrick yelped as he pushed his hips to meet with Pete's now quickening thrusts.

The blonde's eye's shot open and he let out a strangled scream as soon as Pete slammed right into his prostate. He accidentally dug his fingernails into the brunette's back when he tightened his grip.

Patrick could feel the tears that were streaming out of his eyes due to the intense pleasure that was coursing through his veins. It usually took people forever to find his 'sweet spot' and he felt so overwhelmed.

Pete felt his whole body tense, a sign of his oncoming orgasm.

"I'm close." He grunted as he messily pushed back into Patrick's tight hole.

"M-me too I-I'm-" Patrick moaned through a sob, his thighs shaking as well as the rest of his body. A loud moan left his lips as his whole body tensed and he came all over his own stomach untouched. 

Pete bit his bottom lip, Patrick's ring of muscles constricting against his cock. His thrusts became even more sloppy before he came in the condom, the heat of Patrick's hole milking him of his orgasm.

He rode out his post-coital high for a few more minutes before pulling out and plopping down besides the flustered blonde. He took off the rubber and tied it, tossing it in the little garbage bin that was sat by the bed.

"Are you gonna leave?" Patrick asked with furrowed brows. The blonde liked having sex and one night stands were okay, but he hated when they left. He didn't like being alone afterwards.

"If you want me to." Pete responded, shifting so that he was laying on his side and facing Patrick.

"Can you stay, please?" The shorter male asked, glancing over at the other with a probably needy look in his eyes.

"I will, just for you." Pete grinned, resting his arm over Patrick's waist. Patrick smiled and thanked Pete before closing his eyes. 

The brunette reached over Patrick and grabbed a random article of clothing, wiping the mess off of Patrick's stomach before pulling him towards his chest. He wrapped his arms around the shorter male and smiled into his hair and sighing.

Pete closed his eyes and let sleep overtake him as he listened to Patrick's quiet little breaths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the wait! I've been kind of busy finishing up exams and stuff. But I'm officially finished now and hopefully I'll be writing a bit more! Later on in June I might not upload for around 10 days because I have to go visit some family so I'm sorry in advanced for that lol.


	14. 14. Bondage

"You were a really bad boy today." Brendon said lowly, walking around Patrick slowly. The small blonde was sat on his knees, his hands rested behind his back and his head down. He worried his bottom lip between his teeth, anxiously awaiting his punishment.

 

"You know what you did wrong?" The brunette asked once he stopped in front of his sub. Patrick nodded his head, knowing he didn't have permission to speak.  
"Tell me what you did." Brendon commanded, crouching down slightly so he could grip onto Patrick's chin, forcing him to look up and make eye contact.

 

"I wore an unapproved outfit out in public." Patrick spoke quietly, his blue-green eyes wide with anticipation and probably some eagerness. Although he hated being a naughty submissive, he really enjoyed being punished and he knew Brendon wouldn't do something he thought would really hurt him. Their relationship was founded on trusting one another and being open and honest.

 

"You stay in that exact spot, in that exact position while I get the rope. You understand that?"  
Patrick nodded his head yes quickly, straightening his shoulders and sitting up right properly. He kept his gaze on the black carpet beneath him as he heard shuffling around.

 

They were in their special room which was basically just their home's basement. It was finished and furnished and held all of their scene items. The cement walls were painted a dark red and most of the objects in the room were black. Most of their items stuck to that colour scheme. Red was a very sensual colour and also happened to be Brendon's favourite as well.

 

After what felt like forever, but could only have been five to six minutes, Brendon came back with a rope harness. The bundle looked confusing at first but once a person had it on, you could see each line much better.

 

"Up." Brendon commanded, using his free hand to gesture for Patrick to stand. The blonde immediately obeyed, getting to his feet. His hands stayed behind his back and his head stayed lowered.

 

"Good boy. Now undress fully and then we're going to put this on, okay?"  
Patrick nodded once again, slipping out of his jeans, underwear and t-shirt easily. He went back to his standing position, waiting for Brendon to slip on the full body harness.  
The brunette brang Patrick forward, working the harness over and onto the blonde's body. The rope wrapped around his thighs, stomach and chest and tied back his arms. The only part of his body he was able to move was his legs and feet.

 

Once Brendon had finished clipping the back of the harness into place, he stepped back and gave Patrick a smile.  
"You're gonna sit with me while I work for a bit, and if you behave well you'll get rewarded." Brendon said, tugging on the black rope lightly. Patrick hummed and followed his dom upstairs and into his little office room.

 

Once Brendon sat down in his swivel chair, Patrick walked over to his side and dropped down to his knees. He leaned into the brunette's thigh, letting himself go into his headspace.  
Patrick was glad Brendon was going easy on him today, in fact this was barely a punishment. Patrick had just forgotten to ask before picking out his outfit and Brendon knew that so he was going really easy on him.

 

Brendon worked on some articles for a little over an hour, glancing occasionally down at his little sub. Patrick was far into his headspace, his beautiful eyes slightly glazed and hooded.  
The brunette reached down and stroked the blonde's hair, running his fingers through the soft strands as he finished up his last piece of work. When he was done, he closed his laptop up and pushed out of his chair. Even though Patrick was still in his headspace, he walked on his knees and followed Brendon to the living room.

 

Brendon sat down on their leather couch and pat his lap, signaling for Patrick to come sit on him. The sub did just that, nestling himself on the brunette.  
"You've been such a good boy for me. You've got permission to speak." Brendon stated, placing his hand on Patrick's cheek and rubbing at it affectionately.

 

"Thank you sir." Patrick quipped with a blissed smile. He was slowly coming to, leaving his headspace and returning to the current world. The rope was starting to cut into his skin but he didn't complain or make any movements.

 

"Let's get you out of this and then I'll give you you're reward." Brendon hooked one of his arms under Patrick's legs and used the other to wrap around his torso. He stood up swiftly, carrying his sub back down to their scene room.

 

He undid the harness and put it back in it's respectful drawer. When he got back to Patrick, Brendon rubbed at the rope burns with his thumbs softly to ease some of the stinging he knew the blonde was feeling.

 

"You can cum anytime you want, don't hold back." Brendon said laying Patrick down on the red-sheeted bed. He spread the blonde's legs open, getting in between his thighs. His one hand was rested on Patrick's hip while the other was placed on his cock.

 

He trailed his fingers up Patrick's forming erection, tugging lightly to get the blood flowing quicker. His thumb darted over the tip, rubbing at the slit tenderly. Once Patrick was fully erect, Brendon lowered his head and ran his tongue over the tightening and warm skin.  
"B-Bren." Patrick panted when Brendon's mouth fully engulfed his cock, the warm and wet heat enveloping him made his groin pulse ever so quickly.

 

The dom hollowed his cheeks and bobbed his head on his sub's erection. Patrick's hands gripped the red cover's beneath him as he let out quiet little moans and whines, the heat pooling in the lower pit of stomach starting to boil.  
Brendon worked his mouth even more when he heard Patrick gasping, knowing he was close. He slide his hand that rested on the blonde's thigh up to his balls, rubbing them as he continued to give Patrick head.

 

Patrick let out a gargled moan when his cock twitched, cumming ribbons of white into Brendon's inviting mouth. His whole body twitching slightly, his grip on the sheets loosening as he came down from his post-coital high.  
Brendon pulled off of his sub with a quiet pop, wiping his lips with the back of his hand.  
"Such a good boy." The brunette cooed, moving so that he was laying down next to Patrick. The blonde keened and wrapped himself around Brendon's body like a koala, nuzzling his face into his neck.

 

"Thank you." Patrick muttered into Brendon, his voice slightly muffled.

 

"Mhm." Brendon replied, slinging one arm around Patrick's waist. He used his other hand to brush some of the blonde's hair out of his face and away from his forehead.

 

"Rest now, okay?" Patrick hummed and nodded, evening his breathing out and closing his eyes.  
Brendon waited for Patrick to fall asleep, just taking in his sub's beautiful appearance. He felt lucky and grateful.


	15. 15. Patrick Was Alone (And basically horny)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little something to hold you guys over. I'm working on a really long chapter for this, like really long and it's gonna take some time. So while waiting I'll write a few normal-sized stuff to hold ya guys over!

Patrick sighed as he plopped himself down on the couch. He was bored as hell, seeing as his husband was at work late. Again. They needed the money and he understood that but sometimes it got lonely. Especially on nights like this when he was horny as fuck with nothing but some vibrators and his hand and he wasn't in the mood for any of that. Sue him for wanting it from someone else other then himself.

To distract himself from the semi he had going on, Patrick just turned on the TV and watched some random movie on Lifetime. Yes, he secretly enjoyed the films on there and no, he would never actually confess to that out loud. And definitely not to Pete. His husband already knew enough of his embarrassing little guilty pleasures that he constantly teased him about.  
Patrick tried to keep his attention on the TV screen but his body greatly hated him, it seemed, because his semi was now a full hard-on. And he hadn't even thought of anything dirty! Fuck he was like a teenage boy, getting boners left and right over nothing and out of nowhere. It was quite annoying.

Patrick sighed and adjusted his shorts, pulling the drawstrings to loosen the hem. The stretchy-fabric was cutting into his tummy and making him even more uncomfortable.  
"Oh for fuck's sake." The blonde muttered, standing up and just removing his shorts because he felt like not dealing with them currently. He kicked them off of his ankles and didn't bother with picking them up and throwing them in the bathroom hamper. Instead, he threw himself onto the couch and sighed. Said sigh turned into a whimper because crap his dick currently really hurt. 

He sat himself up and slid his hand into his boxer briefs, gently stroking his aching member. He sped up his movements after a few moments, quiet pants and moans slipping past his lips as he did so. It felt weird masturbating in his living room and he wasn't too sure why, but that thought quickly escaped his mind as he got closer to his much needed orgasm.  
Patrick's eyes squeezed shut and he tilted his head back, his moans getting much louder as he neared his release. Heat pooled in his stomach and spread down to his cock and fuck he was close, so so close. Just a few more strokes and-

"Hey, Patrick I'm home!" 

Patrick bit his bottom lip to quiet himself, quickly stopping his hand movements and pulling said hand out of his boxers. His palm and fingers were slathered in precum and he had no where to wipe it. He wasn't gonna put it on the couch or his shorts that were just across the carpet.  
He quickly grabbed a quilt off of the arm rest with his clean hand and pulled it over his lap to hide his erection. He kept his dirtied hand hovering over it in a fist, trying not to get his cum on the clean blanket.

Pete walked into the living room and gave Patrick a lazy grin, throwing himself onto the couch and grabbing a hold of his husband.  
"Fuck I missed you. Sorry I had to stay late again." Pete stated, pulling his head back so he could look at Patrick's face when he talked.

"S'okay. I know you need to." Patrick responded, his voice clearly a little hoarse and higher pitched then normal.  
Pete smiled and placed a kiss to Patrick's warm cheek.

"It's fucking hot as hell in here and you've got yourself covered in a blanket. Are you crazy?" Pete queried, gently tugging on the quilt to remove it from Patrick's lap. Patrick didn't know what to do so he just sat there, sitting criss cross and slightly wide-eyed.  
Pete pulled the blanket off rather quickly, tossing it back onto the arm rest of the couch. He glanced down for a split second before he fully realized what he saw.

"Oh."

Patrick looked up and gave Pete a cheeky smile, scratching the back of his nape with his clean hand.

"Aw baby, you horny?" Pete asked, his voice notably dropping an octave lower. Patrick nodded quickly, now remembering that he's literally been holding off on an orgasm for a few minutes now and the pain quickly came back to him. 

Pete ran his hand down Patrick's chest, stopping only to tweak one of his nipples teasingly.

"So that's what I heard while I was unlocking the door, huh? Your filthy moans." Patrick's face flushed. He couldn't have possibly been that loud, could he?  
Pete's index finger traced around Patrick's belly button gently causing the blonde to sharply intake a breath. Fuck all this teasing, he wanted his dick touched like right now.

"Pete, c'mon." Patrick whined. Pete just smirked and slid his hand down into Patrick's boxer briefs, his fingers grazing the blonde's already leaking cock.  
"You were touching yourself before, couldn't wait till I got home, hm?" Pete asked, though he wasn't going to get a full response.

Pete's fingers grasped onto Patrick's cock. He tugged once but stopped, the smirk never leaving his lips. He used his other hand to grab Patrick's dirtied one, pulling open his fist.  
Patrick watched as Pete brang his hand up to his mouth, licking the warm precum off of his palm and fingers before letting his hand go. Fuck if that wasn't one of the hottest things he'd ever seen or experienced.  
His cock was still aching though, twitching at the heat of Pete's calloused hand.

"Please." Patrick begged, thrusting his hips up for some much needed friction.

"Since you asked so nicely." Pete hummed, starting up a quick pace with his hand. Every time he'd reach the tip, he'd rub his thumb over the sensitive slit gently, almost teasingly so.

"Oh my God, Pete-" Patrick moaned out, his thighs lightly shaking and his head tilted back. Loud moans escaped out of his mouth and echoed through the house. His hands reached out and grabbed onto Pete's muscular forearm, holding tightly like his life depended on it.

The heat that had pooled in his stomach had started to spread downwards, shooting right through his cock and fuck that was it.  
"Oh fuck, I'm gonna-" Patrick let out a quiet scream, his mouth forming a small o-shape as he came into Pete's hand.

He hazily opened his blue-green eyes and panted, looking over towards Pete with a small lazy smile. He blinked his eyes a few times, still in his post-coital high. He always got a little dopey afterwards.

"Thank you Pete." Patrick mumbled, leaning his body all the way onto the back of the couch. His boxers were all wet, the front stained with cum. He couldn't find himself to care though. Pete stood slightly and reached for Patrick's shorts, wiping his hand on them and then fully standing.

"After we shower, you're sucking my dick." Pete stated, to which Patrick simply nodded, still a little hazy to verbally respond.


	16. 16. Surprise Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kind of rushed and I'm sorry about that. Having some family issues which fucking sucks and I want to die so that's fun. Anyways I'm still working on the long chapter I mentioned before. Hopefully will be done with that soon. PS. Sorry this sucks ass and that it's short.

Patrick hummed as he sat at his desk, sifting through his first period's folder slowly. It was currently fourth period and his lunch break wasn't until fifth and lasted until seventh. And for that, he was grateful. Teaching rowdy sixteen and seventeen year old's was tiring if not migraine-inducing. Nonetheless, Patrick loved his job. It was oddly rewarding, teaching young teens about music history and seeing them learn and understand everything afterwards. Patrick was just sappy like that, honestly. 

His class was currently occupied by their work-sheet he had given them when the period had first started. He wasn't really in the mood to stand up and talk for hours on end for a bunch of classes and the students didn't seem to mind since he told them they could work with friends.  
Overall the period was going well, and only ten minutes or so were left until a much needed break. He'd probably call his husband and chat with him for a bit while eating his lunch that he packed. It's usually what he did anyways, routine really. And he enjoyed it so there was not much to it.  
\--  
Patrick grinned and waved goodbye to his students when the ball rang, watching them hastily pack up and rush off to their next class or lunch. He remembers being just like them, as if it was yesterday though it was far from. Sometimes he wished he could go back to those times and just relive it all. His high school life was shit but he still enjoyed it, liked learning and hanging out with the few friends that he had.  
Once his last student had left the room, Patrick let out a long sigh. He cracked his neck gently, side to side, before reaching under his desk and grabbing his lunch box. Yes he had a lunch box, and it was a pretty light blue at that. Just as he was about to open said lunch box and take out his sandwich, knocking ringed throughout the room. 

Patrick placed his hands down on his desk before calling out a semi-loud "Come in." He glanced at the door and quickly stood up when he saw who it was.

"Pete!" Patrick greeted happily, running over to his husband and wrapping his arms around his neck. Even though he had just seen him in the morning before coming to work, he still missed him a crap ton in the few hours they had been away.  
"Hey baby. I got off work early and wanted to see you before heading home." Pete stated with a lopsided smile that showed off most of his teeth. Patrick couldn't help but smile back, his heart beating ever so faster because of the kind gesture. 

"Missed you." Patrick replied, nuzzling his face into his husbands neck for a moment before pulling away to look at him fully.  
"I missed you too. S'why I came here." Pete spoke, his hand coming up to cup Patrick's warm cheek. He leaned his head down a bit and connected their lips, the kiss automatically syncing up because they knew each other so well. 

While Patrick knew it was probably wrong to be doing this in school, in his classroom nonetheless, he couldn't help himself. Their kisses almost always became heated and Patrick didn't even realize how desperate he really was for Pete's touch until then.   
Pete's other hand traveled down to Patrick's ass, groping one globe through his slacks. Even though it was just over fabric, Patrick moaned at the feeling. His husband quickly swallowing the sound up, eagerly too.  
They pulled away after a few moments to catch their breath.

"Fuck- I wanna fuck you over your desk so bad." Pete muttered lowly, his hand that was groping Patrick's ass was practically kneading the flesh now.  
"Nothing's stopping you." Patrick replied, jumping up slightly and wrapping his legs around his husband's waist. Pete carried him over to his desk, planting him down on the hard wooden surface while knocking over some of the figurines. Folders and other papers fell onto the floor but Patrick, in the moment, could really care less.

The blonde gasped when his husband grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head, keeping them in place with one hand. Something about all of this was so hot, maybe it was the fact that they could be caught any moment or that this was in his own classroom, but either way it was amazing with rushes of adrenaline shooting through the both of their bodies.   
Pete slowly unzipped Patrick's pants with his one hand, pulling them down along with his boxer briefs. He looked absolutely fucking ravishing sprawled out on top of his dark desk like that, his face and neck flushing to a light pink shade.

"Fuck I'll never get over how gorgeous you are." Pete mumbled as he placed sloppy little kisses up and down Patrick's neck. The blonde whimpered quietly when his husband mouthed at his sweet spot just below his ear, his hands automatically trying to go and grip onto Pete's shoulders. He wasn't able to because of his still tight hold on his wrists.  
"You want prep?" Pete asked once he pulled away.

Patrick shook his head. "Jus' lock the door first." Pete hummed and let go of Patrick's wrists so he could go lock the classroom door, which he did rather quickly so he could get back to his husband.  
Once that was done, he immediately got into the same position that he was in before, minus holding Patrick's wrists above his head. Pete liked when Patrick dug his nails down his back.   
Pete unzipped his own pants, pulling them down along with his boxers while Patrick kicked off his own shoes. They went back to kissing afterwards, both extremely eager to get to fucking.  
\--  
" 'nuf with the teasing baby, just fuck me already." Patrick whined when Pete started sucking at his slightly covered collarbone.   
"Anything you want." Pete placed one last hickey on Patrick's neck then pulled back to line his aching cock with Patrick's entrance. He slowly pushed in, groaning as he did so at the tight and hot heat that enveloped him.  
Patrick bit his lip and let out a loud whimper, the feeling of being split open extremely overwhelming.

"Fuck. You okay babe?" Pete asked once he bottomed out, his sharp hips flush against Patrick's plump ass.  
"Mm yeah. Just give me a second." Pete nodded and connected his lips with Patrick's while he waited for him to adjust. The kiss was sweet compared to before, gentle and soft, and Patrick loved it.  
After a few short moments Patrick spoke. "Y-you can move. Please, I need-" 

Pete pulled out, leaving just the tip in before pushing back in roughly. Patrick let out a gasp, his hands flying up to grab onto his husband's shoulders as he continued to thrust into him at a quick pace.   
The blonde moved in time with Pete's thrusts, his nails biting into his husbands shoulders every few seconds. Pete's hands were gripping hard onto Patrick's waist causing his shirt to ride up to his stomach.  
Pete rolled his hips after his next thrust, his cock grazing Patrick's prostate.  
"F-fuck Pete! Right there!" Patrick yelped out, trying his best to keep his voice down because they were in a school for fucks sake. 

Pete continued to nail into Patrick's prostate, the both of them getting closer and closer to their release. Their moans, groans and grunts filled the otherwise quiet room.   
It was almost too much, the heat that had coiled in Patrick's lower stomach uncurling and shooting through him.  
"Pete!" Patrick moaned out as he came untouched, the sticky white liquid landing on his bare stomach, luckily avoiding his work shirt. Pete moaned lowly in response as Patrick's hot walls clenched around him, causing him to cum deep inside of him. 

They rode out their highs for a few more moments before the both of them practically collapsed. Pete used his hands to support himself above Patrick.  
Once Patrick caught his breath and his heart calmed down, he spoke up. " 've got.. tissues n' stuff in my desk." Pete pulled out carefully, his cum slipping out of Patrick, some landing on his husbands desk.   
The brunette opened the large drawer that was on the other side of Patrick's desk, taking out the pack of wipes and using them to clean himself and Patrick up as well as his desk.  
\--  
"Sorry for making such a mess." Pete said as he helped Patrick pick up some of his things off the floor and placing them back on his desk.  
"It's okay Petey, I had fun." Patrick replied, placing a chaste kiss to Pete's cheek afterwards. 

"I am gonna have my lunch now. I'll see you when I get home."   
"Okay. Love you baby." Pete gave Patrick a kiss, the blonde mumbling an 'I love you too' on his lips before they parted. 

Pete waved goodbye before unlocking the classroom door and heading out. Patrick plopped down on his swivel chair, immediately wincing afterwards at the pain that shot up his spine. He used his phone as a mirror as he fixed himself up but even afterwards he still looked well fucked. With not much he could do about it, he just ate his lunch and relaxed until seventh period came around.


End file.
